mc_centralfandomcom-20200215-history
Staff Members
Minecraft Central has 6 staff categories and 1 special rank, Builder. They are Helper, Forum Management, Moderator (Mod), Senior Moderator, Administrator (Admin) and Owner. MCC added a Builder rank the 6th August 2015. Players can apply to be Helpers on the website. Helper rank was added the 17th June 2015. The Forum Management rank was added the 16th August 2015. Staff Promotion/Demotion Dates to see the promotion and demotion dates. Staff members list There are currently 2 Owners, 2 Administrators, 5 Senior Moderators, 15 Moderators, 4 Forum Management members, 17 Helpers and 21 Builders. Owners: - alex_markey - vislo Administrators: - Evinreeder - LunarTurtle Senior Moderators: - MILESMESSER - QueenandKinq - I Hate Cows23 - GirlGlitch - xXBVBSoldierXx Moderators: - ImTheIce - claripungui - BlueBear696 - rocketman430 - BabyBearBear - DjAndrizzle - MightyMammoth - Trinnity - Swooty - Anny - Fangirling - Animax - Animals - Mequasta - xKlegZ Forum Management: - HiperGamess - TheSwaggyGamer - Cornjoe2 - DailyTumblr Helpers: - GAPTIVE - PCradra - Timppali - EddieTrann01 - iMCIce_Matt - Sporky_ - Beams - rubberbutt77 - ItsStrike - Rev3rse - UnicornPiee - Peel - xxbmquickscope - Mintys - Chisoph - FireBolts - HunterGaming_ Builders: - DiangelloYT - Kosher - Linday - Sporky_ - _Sam - rohan7890 - ichurchmax - PCradra - TheUnicorn - Barnaynay - kolomakatita - TheWaffleUnicorn - beastyboy1029 - Ichar - Savage_Hotdog - Ches - HawkGod - Soccaro_D_Chibi - Tiddler - JoeMaster_ - Themailman - TehPiggy Old Administrators: - Zai_ - MonkeyFaceGamer - bribriX5 - tattertotz1 - uzair741852 Old Senior Moderators: - AIM_n1nj4 - rocketman430 - Melody - Ndkat98 - xAlphaI Old Moderators: - AlfieeGaming - HugBabybear - CH33ZE_POW3R - ADRENALINEmike - MineShark11 - GodzillaV8 - Death0524 - superfords - AtomicMass9 - IJoshAndy - INafAndy - Hello Kitty 108 - Shambolini5 - Supergiraffes - Sophie OGrady - Benjy987789 - melefors - Reaper 270 - yomama0117 - haaron05 - hddylan - Timppali - GobogoCP - Darkgodess - tracyattaway - Scootlez - Feels - TheMouseSir - scrvic - IamTheDenkk - EmeraldStorms - TheUnicorn - xxbmquickscope - ISnowI - TheTNTDude - AIM_n1nj4 - YoloSwag - GhettoScrubs - Assassinations - Solitary - uzair741852 - RayneMayne - xpuma1x - Tomato Playz - Supa - KiritoPlaysPvP - ichurchmax - TheKlodsterMC - SPFCPedro Old Helpers: - Jesssa Old Builders: - BasicSwag Commands and abilities Staff members get different commands and abilities than the normal players. Administrators get access to almost every command and Owners have access to all commands. Moderators have a limited range of power and abilities. Moderators can use for example /kick, /tempmute, /mute, /tempban, /ban, /whois, /invsee, /unbanold (Unban from the old ban system), access private Lockette chests... Senior Moderators' permissions include: * /v and /God on all servers * Ability to build on all players' plots on all servers that apply without being added * Ability to take things from players' inventories * Ability to take things from players' enderchests on all servers that apply * Ability to tempban from the forums and remove warning points * /seen gives IP and player coordinates when last seen * Ability to check BuyCraft records * Ability to see invisible players and players in /v * Ability to bypass ChestShops on servers that apply